mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Calignous Cove
Calignous Cove is the third stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is the first water level of the game. It is reached by jumping through a painting in the large house in the first overworld. This basin is composed of many tunnels with almost no room to breath, and requires long amounts of time underwater to reach stars. There are many different colors of Coral that appear, ranging from red to yellow to green. In addition to the coral, there are also many clams, though they do not contain any items. There are three paths in the water from the main room – the two hallways both lead to single open-air rooms, and a hole in the wall leads to a large room with a sunken ship. The large hole in the ground in the sunken ship room leads to a underwater cavern, and the passageway next to the ship leads to a series of tunnels. This level also uses a lot of Purple "!" switches to spawn timed blocks, as there are three in the level. Levels Star 1: Dive Down to Great Depths Mario must dive to the deepest part of the lake to grab the star. There's a hole in the wall in the water directly underneath the starting point. Swim through the hole into the large room with a sunken ship. Keep swimming down through the large tunnel in the floor on the other side of the room. After swimming through a small hallway with some red coins, Mario will reach a larger room with star is at the end, framed by green coral. Star 2: Hidden in the Coral This star is hidden in one of the many colorful colors of the cove. Swim to the room with the ship. There is another tunnel directly next to the ship in the wall. Swim through it until Mario reaches a fork in the road. Take the path on the right, and follow it to a room with yellow, green and red coral. The star is in hidden in the yellow coral. Star 3: Metal Mario in the Hidden Room Metal Cap normally required! Jump into the water and swim left past the Purple "!" and Blue Coin Switches into the room containing some goombas, a skeeter and a metal cap box on the opposite shore. Take the metal cap and head back to the "!" switch in the water and activate it. The switch creates a pair of wooden boxes on the surface of the water, next to the nearby arrow ramp which Metal Mario can walk up. It’s possible to run up the ramp with the metal cap and jump to the boxes, but it is easier to wait until the metal cap has almost run out and then hit the switch, which allows Mario to jump from the boxes while swimming instead of from a steep slope. Jump up to the platform to grab the star. Star 4: At the Top of the Cave This star is located at the top of the starting room. Swim to platform with the "!" switch across the water (on land). Hitting the switch creates a staircase of boxes leading to the star. There is plenty of time to cross them, so take your time. Star 5: Underwater Hunt for Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Note that there are NO '''coins in the passage next to the ship. The passages here are very long and have a lack of coins, so taking the wrong passage or even getting the coins in the wrong order can result in drowning. Also note that there are no many more than 100 coins, and if you miss some on the deepest passages, you will drown if there are no more coins on the way back to the surface. The locations are as follows: # In the starting room, under the red coral # In the right passage from the start (Star 6), on the ground next to the pillar # In the Star 1 room, behind a small rock. '''It is recommended to get these two before the ones in the Ship room to avoid drowning. # On the way to the Star 1 room, next to a line of coins. # On top of the ship in the large underwater room # In the ship room, on top of a small ledge # In the metal cap room, underwater # In the metal cap room, next to the Goombas After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears in the metal cap room. Star 6: Purple Switchin' Boxes Mario must use another Purple "!" to create a block bridge to grab the star. Jump into the water and swim to the right down the corridor. Mario will eventually come to a room with a couple skeeters, a red coin, and two large stone pillars. Wallkick up the pillars to find a "!" switch. The switch creates three boxes leading towards the star on the opposite side of the room. Long jump across the boxes to get the star. Enemies * Goomba * Skeeter Trivia * The name of the level appears to be a misspelling of "caliginous" meaning misty or dim. * The sign in the level recommends that the player switch to Lakitu cam in the water (Mario cam is notoriously bad in water levels), which may be frustrating to players of v2.1 as Lakitu cam was removed in that version. If you are playing on v2.1 you can hold L for a wider camera angle in the water. * The coral, the ship, and the level itself are very similar to Colorful Coral Caverns from Super Mario Star Road. Category:Level Category:Water Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Music-Mario Party Category:Location Category:Super Mario New Star